


Day 11: World Tour

by cupcakekiller12



Series: Oh to be in Love (Feburary Writing Challenge) [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I mean, Kissing, Like, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, M/M/NB, No Beta We Die Like Men In This Household, Polyamory, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Writing, Writing Exercise, but if you dont you dont, but not really, i only know because i had to read the wikia, let everyone love eachother damnit, like if you know you know, love triangles are for the weak, references to spoliers, within reason, you know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakekiller12/pseuds/cupcakekiller12
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya take the reader on a world wide adventure and have a little surprise in store.Gender Neutral ReaderPart 11 (techically) of writing to write for a month
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: Oh to be in Love (Feburary Writing Challenge) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139288
Kudos: 5





	Day 11: World Tour

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, won't be able to get to the other one I promised today. However, since I don't have to wake up at 3;30am on Saturday, I can actually stay up to finish the kuroo one I had planned.
> 
> Anyway. this one is just fluffy, Asahi is one of my favs tbh. i love his relationship w/ Nishinoya
> 
> There is an aside to a spoiler, but like unless you have read the manga, you'll have no idea which part I am talking about.

Asahi and Nishinoya were an interesting pair to be around. One. a gentle giant that always accidentally struck fear into those who first met him and the other an energetic, all or nothing libro. They both balanced out the other’s extremes though, in a way you could only describe as an old married couple. You remember watching their dynamic play out from afar at school, taking notice in their push and pull, give and take, sometimes wondering how to get to be like that in the first place.

The two were a package deal whenever it came to anything. Whether it be volleyball, eating, video games, studying - you swore the only time either were apart was during classes. Which was why you had encountered Asahi in the first place, studying with his free period in the middle of the day. 

You sat down by him, nervous to talk at first, after all...if you were being honest with yourself Asashi was maybe the one of the only people you ever truly had a crush on, but between you own club activities and him on the volleyball team, you didn’t know if he would ever be open to dating. Especially not with how he treated Nishinoya.

But he was as flustered as you were when you sat down and started talking to you - a pretty person such as yourself, taking the time to talk to a man like  _ him _ ? It was unthinkable. Every other person, aside from his teammates, typically believed the rumor that he was some sort of gangster who beat everyone up who disagreed with him.

The way he turned beet red and stammered over every other word as soon as you started talking to him was a clear indication that this was no ‘tough guy’, at least not in the way the rumors said he was.

_ “Can I sit here?” _ You asked.

The red that had spread across his cheeks and to his ears made butterflies flutter in your stomach,  _ “U-uh-um-ye-ah,”  _ he cleared his throat, “ _ of course, go ahead. _ ” Asahi wasn’t even reading his textbook anymore, or trying to do the homework he had lost track of due to the volleyball games. Instead his attention was far too captured by you in order to focus on anything else.

Asahi was easy to talk to, eager to listen to whatever you had to say. Even though he didn’t always have the advice you needed, it was still nice to be heard. When he did talk though, he mentioned his friend Nishinoya a lot. It was weird to see a faceless name light up the man’s face so much, even at the smallest and simplest stories. 

_ “Is Nishinoya your friend?”  _

_ “Yeah!”  _ He smiled brightly as he fixed his loose man bun,  _ “Want to meet him _ ? _ ” _

Ah, the infamous ice cream parlor incident. 

That was how you knew. You  _ knew _ that there was never going to be two men who could ever win your heart in such a stupidly embarrassing way. Even though you smelled like rainbow sherbet for the next week, and part of your scalp was dyed blue for a month, it didn’t stop you from wanting more from both of them.

-

Honestly, you weren’t sure how you ended up here, with  _ them _ , a fresh passport, a previously packed suitcase, and an airplane ticket to America, but there was no turning back now. You all were already seated on the plane, Asahi and Nishinoya were making small talk text to you, planning out what sites to see and which states they wanted to visit the most.

“My dad said the Grand Canyon is something everyone has to see!” Nishinoya said excitedly. “I think...what’s it called again.” He thought for a moment, “Carlson...Carrie…”

“Carlsbad?” You supplied, as a former foriegn exchange student you knew a little bit more about the geography around the...also you paid attention in that class unlike some people you dated . It was a cavern system in New Mexico, apparently one of the runner ups for the Seven Wonders of the World. 

Nishinoya’s brown eyes lit up, “Yeah! Carlsbad Caverns, we should go there! Then we should go to-” 

“Wait,” you interrupted, “what are we even doing? What have you guys planned?” It's always a bad idea to let those two come up with date plans, not that they were incapable of doing such things, just something...they got a little  _ overzealous.  _ Between the dual colored haired libro and the soft hearted giant, things had a tendency to slip past their control. Sometimes you honestly thought they forgot they weren’t always on a volleyball court. 

It was Asahi that responded first, his tone soft and little unsure, “Well we-”

“A cross country world trip!” Nishinoya cheered, nearly spilling out of seat as he half shouted the words. 

“College is stressing you out.” Aashi supplies as he looked through the in flight manual, “Yu and I thought you deserved a trip for the break.” He had seen you tearing yourself apart studying for those tests and homework assignments. You hardly had the energy to go out and get lunch with your boyfriends, and even when you did, most went dedicated to your studies. Asahi knew it was to work towards your passions, but seeing yourself nearly study yourself to death was something he didn’t want to watch anymore.

“When did you plan this?” You questioned as the plane took off.

“When you got sick.” Yu informed, his eyes somber as he recalled the week of Asahi and him nursing you back to health. Neither of them had ever been that scared before, seeing you collapse and feverous. They never told you how many times either of them cried as you slept, overwhelmed with their guilt that they didn’t even  _ try  _ to stop you, that  _ they  _ were the reason for all of this.

So they planned.

And schemed.

Until the perfect time to get you as far away as possible. 

“It was Azumane’s idea!” The libero said, elbowing his boyfriend’s shoulder.

You chuckled as you looked at them. How could you have possibly gotten so lucky? “So where are we going after America?”

“England, so we can see Big Ben and ride that big Ferris wheel thing!” Nishinoya said with a horrible English accent, slaughtering each and every syllable that slid out of his mouth. “And then to Italy to fish for marlins, and Asahi wanted to go to…” he spilled out every secret plan they had come with in a month leading to this trip, the release of so much built up emotion that he had been hiding, so eager to spill every detail if it could make you smile.

“He’s excited.” Asahi pointed out.

“And you aren’t?” You teased, “My two handsome boyfriends taking me out on a surprise trip around the world, how romantic.” There was nothing more satisfying than when he blushed and attempted to hide it with his dark locks of hair. These two men, always managing to find a way to surprise you in the best way...in their own way. “Thanks...it means a lot.” 

_ Especially because you two. _

“Anything for our little sunflower.” Yu grinned, pulling you into a hug over the seat dividers. His hair smelled of oranges and sprint time, making you wish that it was possible for him to lay his head in your lap so you could play with those multi colored locks. You would have plenty of time to do that now though, traveling across the world with only each other as company.

“I love you guys.”

The soft looks they sent you made you want to melt, wishing even more so that you weren't separating by seat numbers, “We love you too, y/n”.

  
  
  


Bonus:

The last leg of the trip had been a haul, running from one end of the airport to the other, barely making it on board. You all were headed to South Korea, for a festival you hadn’t learned the name of yet. The boys were excited for it though, talking in hushed whispers to each other and stealing quick glances at you before giggling.

You weren’t sure what they had planned this time around.

But maybe it is better to deal with it as it happened rather than try to get them to talk.

After a little research and recovering from jet lag, the festival celebrates the upcoming birthday of Budda, also known as the Lotus Lantern Festival. It was a rather beautiful parade, watching the floats light up the streets as they marched through the city. You and your boyfriends release lanterns into the sky, watching them float up up and away towards the stars and the moon.

In a way it reminded you of the near end of your journey, after several weeks on planes, long drives, and sometimes boats...it was equally relieving that unreal that this experience was about to end. You almost didn’t want it to. How were you all going to end a trip like this? With a smile and a short drive to your shared apartment? 

There wasn’t anything else to do, at least nothing you all could agree on, but at the exact same time you didn’t want to go back. Even though you had a degree to finish, parents to visit, friends on their way to the college national tournament...but you relented. Everything had its end. Traveling the world would have to have its grand finale too. 

“Hey,” Yu said as the lanterns’ lights began to fade, leaving you only with distant street lights and the moon to see each other, “come over here.”

You obliged, taking his calloused hand and letting him guide you to wherever he wanted you to go. 

“Yu and I have a question for you.” Asahi said, smiling gently as he said the words, “We uh...we- ”  _ damn it _ , he had written it out, what you were going to say to you in order to not make a complete fool out of himself -  _ again _ . “We’ve been going out for a while...and uh...honestly..we just wanted to say that I-we-” he stuttered, looking to Nishinoya for help.

“We love you.” The man finished, “We love you and we don’t think we ever want to have a moment after this trip without you.” 

You felt your face heat up,  _ were they - was this - _

Both of them hold your hands, looking deeply into your eyes, both equally just as red as you were becoming, “Do you want to…” Asahi began, taking a deep breath to steady himself, “to be with us forever?” 

“Marry us!” Nishinoya ordered, “So we can always be together!”

You gripped their hands and pulled them closer, your face almost touching theirs, “Of course.”

Asahi couldn’t hold back anymore, he kissed you like his life depended on it, holding you like you were about to drift away like the lanterns you all had lit. He wanted to cry, with all this happiness, relief, and unbridled love coursing through his veins it was difficult not to. Eventually though, the younger man pulled out of his embrace and placed his lips eagerly on yours. Nishinoya, unlike Asahi, was much more willing to take and  _ take _ , plundering your mouth with his own until he felt ready to party.

“I think I’m ready to go home.” You said breathlessly, letting their laughter wrap around you heart and squeeze it tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> I hope to be able to release the one I am missing tomorrow.   
> I highkey want to do Shirou Ogami from BNA: Brand New Animal, what can I say tsudenre werewolf man/diety is attractive.  
> I may do Sesshomaru tho. geez not much a leap in character in there is there?  
> Or maybe like a Yuuji and a Sukuna fluff piece, idk. maybe all of them at some point
> 
> see ya guys tomorrow.


End file.
